Loco por ti
by cervatilla
Summary: Ron esta loco por hermione y sólo piensa en ella loco porque ella murió... lo que el no sabe es que... lean mejor jejejejej


**LOCO POR TI**

_**Escribo una y otra vez  
"No puedo vivir sin ti".  
Me paso los días  
esperándote...**_

**Cómo te puedo amar  
si lejos de mí estas,  
si yo estoy loca... es por ti.**

Un año... un año todavía escribiendo por todos lados tu nombre, tu bonito y especial nombre... "Hermione" y en mi mente mientras lo escribo está la frase: no puedo vivir sin ti. Como en un año no te he podido olvidar ni un minuto de estos 365 días estando tan lejos de ti... y tú de mí y no te puedo olvidar, a veces mi corazón dice que estás, que todavía me quieres, que vives... pero no... y me estoy desesperando... no puedo concentrarme, no puedo dormir sin ti siempre sueño contigo... y mi cabeza está apunto de estallar y me estoy volviendo loco...

_**Sé muy bien que desde este lugar  
yo no llego a donde estás tú   
y aunque dentro de mi copa está  
reflejada tu fría luz, la beberé...  
servil y acabada... es por ti...**_

Y aquí en este bar como casi cada día intento olvidarte... aunque sea un ratito... dicen que el alcohol pone contento a la gente no? Pues todavía me siento mas apesadumbrado, me siento más sólo y todavía pienso mas en ti... miro mi copa de wisky de fuego... transparente y veo tu reflejo... maldita sea porque no sales de mi cabeza! Pero me encanta beber de ese reflejo... me contradigo... no me gusta verme así... pero a la vez pienso que no te puedo olvidar algo me dice que no te olvide... y estoy así de confundido por ti...

_**Sin ti el amanecer  
en lágrimas nacerá  
mojando la lluvia que caerá sin fin...**_

_**Y tú me atraparás  
con esa blanca luz.  
Si yo estoy loca... es por ti...**_

Todo está tan gris sin ti... la academia a de aurores no es lo mismo sin la más inteligente de Hogwarts... cada día cuando me va de camino a ella lloro... solía hacer ese camino contigo... íbamos andando a la manera muggle porque tú lo creías oportuno... y a regañadientes te acompañaba porque no me atrapas y me levas contigo... 50.000 veces que cruzaba un calle he pensado que me arrolle y me dirija hacia ti o que coja un coma etílico de alcohol para irme contigo... pero siempre hay algo que me detiene que dice ron no bebas o ron quítate ese pensamiento de la cabeza ves lo que digo? Lo que ha hecho de mí el lado oscuro? Matándote... yendo a casa de tus padres y destruirlo todo... y nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarte, yo no estuve allí para salvarte... ni para protegerte, ni para decirte por ultima vez que te quería... a ahora maldigo todavía mas esos años que perdimos peleándonos como niños que éramos...

Quito la vista de mi vaso por primer vez en la noche ya que siento que alguien me mira... y veo a una chica justo enfrente de mí:

"¿Que tanto miras?".- le pregunto asqueado.

" Es que ya tienes los ojos rojos no deberías beber más". - dice preocupada

"Dejo yo sé cuando tengo que parar y todavía no toca, y que haces aquí? Nunca te he visto por aquí"

"Bueno ayer empecé a trabajar aquí pero de todas maneras no creo que me hubieras visto... y no creo que veas a mucha gente, si bebes siempre así"

" estarás acostumbrada de ver a gente en este estado o peor...

" No he visto a nadie peor que tu...

" OH, eso me consuela...

" ¿Por algo estás así no?

"No creo que te importe". - le digo.

" La verdad es que me preocupo por todo"

" entonces esa no es la manera de ir así por la vida... es mejor vivir la vida y no pensar en nada y en nadie"

¿"¿Cómo tú?".- me mira con cara enojada, como reprochándome algo.

"me voy a otro sitio"

y salgo por la puerta... podría pararme en ese sitio o en este de aquí al lado... pero ya no tengo ganas de nada creo que me iré a casa...

Me despierto, que dolor de cabeza tengo... aunque ya me acostumbré a tener este dolor de cabeza diariamente... He vuelto a soñar con unos ojos marrones color miel, grandes y tan cálidos... sus ojos, sus pestañas, su mirada... Sus labios... esos labios que besé tantas veces y que pensaba que seguiría besándolos hasta el fin de mis días... sus labios carnosos y eran tan apetecibles... toco mis labios recordando como sus labios tocaban los míos, como nuestro labios se rozaban... como disfrutaba antes eso... Y a veces me desilusionaba al tener que separarme de ellos para respirar... pero sabía que cuando lo hiciera volvería a sentir esa emoción... ese gusto... son los mejores que he besado... y no precisamente porque haya estado buscando un consuelo de que alguien bese mejor que tu yo sólo llegué a esa conclusión... al fin al cabo para mí laque mejor es besa es la persona a la que amo, amé y amaré... esos labios siempre me calmaban cuando estaba enojado... tantas veces me salvaron de cometer errores... por ejemplo cuando descubrí que mi hermana y Harry salían juntos... hubiera ido a pegar a mi mejor amigo por atreverse a tocas a mi hermana y esos labios me calmaron... ahora estoy cabreado e infeliz y me encantaría que volvieras y me hicieras feliz de nuevo... volver a sentir todas esas sensaciones, me librarías de esta depresión que me está matando, acabarías esta pena que me está matando... lo calmarías todo... volvería sonreír... volvería a interesarme por la vida... mi vida... ¿qué hice mal? Que hice para que la vida me separara de tu lado... Yo no pensaba en este destino... dicen que el destino lo eliges tu pero yo no elegí esto... yo pensaba que mi destino era tenerte y tener a muchos ronies y muchas hermionecitas una familia feliz... yo entrando por la puerta después de un duro día de trabajo hachando de menos a mi familia llegar y coger en brazos y revolverle el pelo a mi hijito besar a mi hijita en la mejilla dejarlos en el suelo para besar a mi chica que tanto he echado de menos durante toda la mañana...

La resaca me haces desvariar un poco... soñar algo que será imposible que ocurra, aunque me cueste admitirlo es verdad...

Esta canción en catalán se llama "Boig per tu" que traducido el titulo es "loco por ti" esta canción se tradujo y modificándola un poco, ya que si la traduces literalmente no suena tan bien, y la cantó Luz Casal donde esta canción se llama Es por ti. A este fic le quería poner el titulo de "es por ti" pero he encontrado más oportuno y que describe más el fic con " loco por ti" La verdad que empecé a hacerlo un día que escuchaba esta canción, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero no lo hice porque la canción es muy triste... pero decidí escribirla ya que la añadí a otra idea que tuve. Sé que es triste y da mucha pena al menos a mi me da mucha. También se que es corto pero en este capitulo no sabía que más poner bueno sí tengo algo pero prefiero dejarlo para otro capitulo si la inspiración me llama... Por el fic conquistándote... no os preocupéis el otro día escribí una página más... así que poco a poco se va haciendo una montaña así que espero que lo actualice pronto y me despida de esa primera historia que escribí y que gracias a ella tengo magníficos lectores que a muchos de ellos casi a la mayoría tengo el placer de conocer, espero os haya gustado aunque sea un poco triste. Adiossssssss y dejad reviews


End file.
